Opposites
by B-Elanna
Summary: A playful friendship slowly evolves into something more. Morgan/Garcia
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I read tons of cool Morgan/Garcia stories especially written by dayana82 and bahjcb that I just couldn't resist the urge the write one myself. Now I am horrible busy at the moment, so updating will be incredible slow. I just wanted to see if there is even anyone interested enough for me to update this fic.

Oh I'm Dutch btw, so I apologize for any weirdly constructed sentences.

_**Opposites**_

_**By**_

_**B'Elanna**_

Garcia stared at the screen in front of her, her fingers flying across the keyboard, while she hummed one of her favourite songs. The team had been assigned on a case in Chatham, New Jersey and had left two and half weeks ago. She had to admit that she had hoped they would be back by now, so she could invite them to come to her birthday party tonight. 'Ah well', she thought, 'all the more birthday cake for me.' Biting the back of her pen, she figured she would rent some films or even better go to the theatre. She had been dying to see Sweeney Todd. Both Johnny Depp and Alan Rickman in one film, if that wasn't a sure way to heaven, she didn't know what was!

She focussed her attention back on her computer screen. Strauss had assigned her to some maintenance checks, as the team was stuck on a dead end in Chatham giving her little to do. Everything seemed to be working perfectly though, so she could probably head home at a normal time tonight, giving the opportunity to indeed go to the movies. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door:

"Enter!" Penelope called, hoping it wouldn't be Erin Strauss to check up on her. She whirled her chair around only to find herself face to face with: "Derek!" she exclaimed surprised. "What in the hell are you doing here?" She asked, embracing him.

"It's nice to see you too, my sweet Goddess." He said with a smile, hugging her close. "I of course have come to congratulate your divine highness on your birthday."

Letting go of him she gave him one of her brightest smiles, her eyes lighting up in delight. "Hot stuff, you shouldn't have… aren't you going to get the rest of the team in trouble by being here?"

"Of course not, we're totally stuck! As horrible as it may sound, we may actually need another killing before we can locate this unsub. We don't have enough clues yet to form an adequate profile, so we're dead in the water. But enough profiling talk, let's go for a walk!"

"Ooh gorgeous and a poet." She said laughing. Morgan handed her, her coat, after she had grabbed her bag and put her babies on a stand-by mode.

"Come on birthday girl, let's get some fresh air." He smiled, hooking his arm with hers.

Close to the BAU headquarters was a beautiful park laid between several high office buildings. Business men and women, children and their parents, dogs and their owners, and many more people were strolling or playing around.

"What a beautiful weather." Penelope closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air and letting the sun's warmth caress her face. "You know sometimes I forget what a wonderful thing life can be."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Daily doses of horrific images does that to ya."

"Makes me wonder if it is such a good idea to ever get kids, you know." She mused, looking at some kids playing soccer nearby. They seemed to be having tons of fun, running around and laughing while playing with their ball. "There is just so much evil out there and what right do we have to put them at risk."

"True, but what right do we have to withhold all joys life has to offer?" Morgan commented, guiding her to a nearby bench. "It's a two-sided dilemma, which will display its own solution when the time is right." He continued sitting down.

"Hmm you're right I suppose. Hey, how long…" she stopped mid-sentence when the soccer ball rolled her way and went under the bench they were sitting on. Kicking her legs under the bench she tried to get it out, but unfortunately to no avail. A small boy approached them hesitantly. "I'll try to get it out for ya kid, just a sec." She told the boy with a smile, who in return stopped in his tracks and gave them what appeared to be suspicious look.

"I saw you playing on the field, you're pretty good." Morgan complimented the little boy, while Garcia delved partly under the bench to get the ball out.

"You were watching?" the boys asked, squinting his eyes.

"Yes, just now. I believe you scored the last goal, didn't you? Nicely done!"

"Paedophiles watch little boys playing soccer." The boy remarked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and giving him an observing look.

Morgan's eyes widened in shock, before he burst out laughing. "Kid, I'm anything but a paedophile. I'm with the FBI. I catch bad guys for a living." He explained, flipping out his badge for the child to inspect. The sandy haired boy approached them carefully, looking briefly at the wallet held in front of him.

"That looks quite fake. Anyone could say they're with the FBI. That's how they lure you away, pretending to be an .. authority figure." He said the last words, as if repeating a well instructed lesson, probably taught by his mum or dad.

Penelope, who by now had gotten the ball from under the bench, observed the conversation with amusement. Morgan gave her an exasperated look, not really sure of how to handle this kid. Penelope laughed silently, refusing to help him out.

"So, uh who told you all this stuff? I can assure you that badge is quite real by the way. She has one too." He explained, pointing at Garcia, who in return pretended to have her attention focussed elsewhere.

"So you're a paedophile couple, pretending to be from the FBI, so stealing children is easier." The boy retorted.

"Kid are you for real? Where's your mother anyway?" Morgan asked, looking around the park. Luckily he saw a woman approaching on high speed, apparently heading straight their way. "Benjamin, what are you doing talking to those people? You know I told you not to speak to strangers!" The woman scolded her son.

"I'm sorry mum. They're paedophiles pretending to be from the FBI!" Benjamin told his mother in a serious tone of voice, putting his hands in his slightly worn-out jeans, while eyeing his ball in Garcia's hands.

"Ma'am, I can assure you that we are actually with the FBI!" Derek immediately explained as he saw the woman's eyes widen and looking them carefully up and down. "The FBI headquarters are just around that corner. We were just sitting on this bench, having a break, when you're son started accusing us of being paedophiles. It's good to warn your kid for the dangers out there, but you can overdo it!"

"I'm really sorry sir. I know exactly what dangers are out there and I do not want them to harm my own children. I'd rather overprotect them, than see them getting hurt. I know how life can change after that." She said the last words in a meek voice, like she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Morgan and Garcia gave her a compassionate look and an understanding smile.

"So, if you are really FBI can I visit your headquarters?" The boy asked eagerly, walking a couple of steps forward.

Before either of them could answer Morgan's phone started ringing. One look at his face told Penelope that is was probably their boss, who would order him back to New Jersey. "Excuse me." Morgan said, mainly facing Garcia, as he stood up and walked away so he could talk in private.

"Now Benjamin, the FBI does really secret work. I don't think they would allow just anyone to enter their building." His mum tried to explain, giving Garcia an apologizing look.

"You know what," Penelope started. "I'll see what I can do. Here's my card. Just send me an email or give me a ring and I'll tell you if it's at all possible. How does that sound?" She asked with a smile, handing him back his soccer ball.

"Brilliant!" The boy exclaimed, jumping up and down with glee, before running back to his friends to share the news he just got.

"Thank you, miss. You're too kind." The woman said, smiling back. "Well I'd better head back and make sure he doesn't run into any more trouble. It was nice meeting you." She smiled, extending her hand, which Garcia took happily.

"It was nice to meet you too. Perhaps until soon in the FBI headquarters."

With a nod, the woman walked away to join her son on the nearby soccer field.

Penelope glanced over where Derek seemed to be heavily conversing with someone. His posture seemed to give away that he was losing the discussion though. She smiled happily closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun. At least it was fun to see him again, even if it only was for a short while. The fact that he travelled all this way, just so he could congratulate her on her birthday made her smile brighten even more. She hadn't expected it, but wasn't really that surprised either. Derek was just the kind of wonderful guy, who would do something like that for a friend.

She opened her eyes when she felt a soft hand caressing her face. "Baby girl, I've got to go. Apparently there has been another killing." He explained with a sigh, grabbing one of her hands so he could pull her up off the bench.

"I already feared so. I'm really happy you stopped by though. It really made my birthday." She told him, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "I hope you don't find it a waste of you time now you have to leave so soon already."

"Of course not! Being able to see you, how ever briefly, is never a waste of time. Don't ever say that again, missy." He playfully scolded her, tapping her on the nose. "We'd better head back though, my flight leaves in an hour, so I have to hurry."

Penelope gave him a smile and they walked back in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Thanks so much for the reviews! Quite a small chapter, but my creative juices have totally evaporated. Got the idea of the cheesy pick up line through a story by bahjcb._

**Chapter two**

Eventually Penelope interrupted the silence: "Perhaps you can prepare your kids after all." She chuckled. "You know for the dangerous world out there."

"Perhaps, he could still be lifted from his bed at night though, or get shot, drugged, or…"

"Yes Morgan, geez I get the point Mr Grimreaper. I'm merely saying that if we as parents prepare the kids a bit they might not be total sitting ducks."

"I understand what you mean, sweetheart. And you're right of course. I'm just saying that they're never completely safe. Speaking of kids getting killed, what do you want for your birthday when we get back?" He asked with a wink.

Penelope laughed out loud. "Nice Derek, very nice." She smiled, punching him lightly on his arm. "Perhaps we can all go out for dinner, my treat of course."

"We'll see about who's getting treats, but that sounds like a nice plan. I have to leave you now though gorgeous. I'll call you tonight, alright?"

"Sure, hot stuff! I'll dress up nicely and will wait with the blowing out of my candles just for you." She joked.

A warm smile spread on his face: "Happy Birthday, Pen!" He said softly, hugging her tight, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear, making her eyebrows almost reach her hairline. After a while he let her go and looked her in the eye.

"Well you know what to do: I'm only a phone call away." Garcia told him, the playfulness momentarily gone.

"Jup, now I'll see you soon, goddess. Take care and enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"Oh, but how can I enjoy it when there is no chocolate sculpted body to behold." She cried out dramatically, giving him a wicked grin.

"You and your sweet tooth, hmm. Just check your office. I'm sure you won't miss me for a second after you do." Morgan gently put a strand of her hair behind her left ear. "Now shoo, go enjoy my presents."

Penelope's eyes lit up in delight and surprise, before she skipped of, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Derek simply shook his head, turned around and walked towards the parking lot. He really did hate the fact that he seemed to miss her a tat more every time they said goodbye.

'Morgan, don't go all sappy on yourself now.' He berated himself, while getting in his car and slowly driving away.

Garcia raced as gracefully as possible to her office, coming to a screeching halt in front of her door. Her hand grasped the door-handle lowering it slowly, opening her door. The sight in front of her took her breath away. 'Derek Morgan', she thought. 'You really are something!' Suddenly her phone started ringing.  
"And what do you think?" a sultry voice purred in her ear.

"I… I think I'm speechless."

Morgan started roaring with laughter. "I think I achieved my goal then."

"How did you…" Penelope asked, still in shock.

"A magician never gives away his tricks, my dear." He replied in a mysterious voice, still trying to hold his laughter.

"Oh come on, no fair, my Dark Night. Tell me!" She begged, pouting her lips, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Don't pout your lips at me!" Morgan grinned, making Garcia's eyes widen and clap her free hand over her mouth. "It's not going to work, precious. My lips are sealed. Now go enjoy your gift and leave a bit for me. I'll talk to you soon." Derek told her, ending the conversation.

The blond woman stared from the phone in her hands to the rest of her room and back, still in total awe. She scratched her head not really knowing where to begin: the keyboard, the screen, the mouse, the…" Shaking her blond curls, she approached her desk and carefully lifted the chocolate keyboard, inspecting it closely. It was an exact replica of her own one, as every chocolate made computer piece was. How in the heavens had he managed to do this. She hardly ever left her office, and when she did she locked it thoroughly. She broke of a bit of the keyboard, taking a gentle nibble of the edge. Pure, delicious heaven! Penelope sat down on her chair: 'Derek Morgan, what am I to do with you?' she wondered.

After a while she carefully started to remove the chocolate computer from her desk, putting it on an empty table next to it, so both her chocolate and her real babies were safe.

She activated her computers and went back to work. Now that there had been one more killing she could start a background search on the latest victim and perhaps even find a similarity to the other ones.

After several hours her phone rang, picking it up she smiled and said: "Baby, you must indeed be a magician because every time I think of you, everyone else just disappears."

"Excuse me?" A shocked female voice replied. "Is this miss Garcia?"

Penelope's eyes widened, while she hit her head silently on her keyboard. "Ma'am I'm so sorry. I expected it to be someone else." She said in a meek tone of voice.

"Ah… uh… okay, this is Anne Baxter. We met today in the park. I'm sorry to interrupt your work, but my son is dying to know if it's at all possible to visit the bureau some day."

Relaxing a bit, when she realised it wasn't Strauss, she replied: "Unfortunately I haven't had the time to look into it yet, but now I have your number I'll be sure to contact you once I do. It might take several days as it needs to be cleared through official channels though."

"Thank you so much, that would be great. Now I won't hold you back any longer."

"That's quite alright. I have four younger brothers and I can totally imagine how excited your son must be right now." Penelope told her.

"Well thank you anyway and perhaps until someday soon." The woman said gratefully.

"I'll let you know."

With a smile Penelope lay the phone, and stared at her screen once more. 'Let's see what connects you poor lot all together, shall we.' She thought to herself, starting to type away.


End file.
